The present invention relates to determining a source of data input. In particular, the present invention relates to determining whether an input is from an automated input source or a manual input source.
There are a number of different input devices that communicate with a computer. In some instances, multiple input devices pass through a single port when connecting to the computer. For example, retail input devices can include a keyboard for manual input, a barcode scanner for scanning barcodes and a magnetic stripe reader for reading a magnetic stripe on a credit card. Since the input from the keyboard, barcode scanner and magnetic stripe reader all pass through the same port, it is difficult to determine the source of the input. Thus, software applications running on the computer are unable to make a distinction between manual keyboard input from a user and automated input from an automatic device such as a barcode scanner or magnetic stripe reader.
Allowing software applications to distinguish between manual input and automated input can provide a more productive user interface for systems that communicate with a plurality of input devices through a single port. Additionally, a user does not have to prompt or otherwise prepare the computer for a scan originating from an automated input device such as a barcode scanner or a magnetic stripe reader. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for determining the source of an input received from a plurality of devices through a single port.